Something In Your Mouth
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger & Steph have some fun with Tequila. *Smut warning*


_*Thanks as always to Lintu68 for her smut guidance, Nickelback for the title inspiration and to MagnificentSin for the tequila. _

Something in your Mouth

By Jinnu357

I was standing at the bar in nightclub just outside Trenton. Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and I were having a girl's night out. They were all out on the dance floor and I needed another drink. The music was loud and the margaritas were overflowing. I was feeling a little bit tipsy so I dismissed the tingling sensation at the back of my neck and slowly swayed my hips to the music as I waited for my drinks to be made. A margarita and shot of tequila were placed in front of me with a shaker of salt and a slice of lime. I had the shot glass in my hand prepared to let the smooth heat of the Patron invade my body when it was suddenly taken away from me. I spun around to give them a piece of my mind when I locked eyes with one sexy Cuban with a 200 watt smile.

"Hey… give me that back to me, Mister." I said as I poked him in the chest. A very hard smooth chest that was currently covered in a black Armani dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and tucked into very dark denim jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Two leather cuffs encircled his wrists and as I took in his long lean body I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I was staring at the most kissable lips I had ever seen, and they were currently sporting a satisfied smirk. The smirk of a man who knows exactly what you're thinking and is loving every minute of it. He leaned into me, pressing my back against the bar.

"Is this what you want, Babe?" He whispered, letting his lips gently brush the shell of my ear and making me moan.

"Or this what you want?" he asked as he kissed my neck. His lips were hot against my skin and I felt my knees get weak. I had to brace myself against him, feeling the hard muscles under my hands. Good lord what this man could do to me.

"Or maybe this? He asked before letting his tongue dart out to lick the sensitive skin at the base of my neck. My knees gave out and he caught me, sliding his thigh in between my legs, making my already short black dress slide even further up my thighs. His muscled thigh between my legs, pressing against my center, was making me wet and I had to suppress the urge to shamelessly grind myself against him.

I decided two could play at this game. I pulled him down to me and opened his shirt. I let my tongue slide along to smooth tan skin of his neck and I could see his pupils dilate with lust. I took the salt shaker from the bar and covered the spot with salt. He allowed me take the shot glass from his hand and replace it with the salt shaker. I offered my neck to him.

My whole body shivered when his tongue touched my skin. He covered the spot with the salt and then gently lapped it up. A moan tumbled from my lips at the feel of his tongue on my skin. I pulled him down to me, licking the salt from his skin before gently sucking the skin and giving him a small nip. His hands firmly gripped my waist as I took the shot of tequila into my mouth. The alcohol burned my tongue as I pulled Ranger towards me and he captured my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth and I let the liquid heat flood between us. The lime was all but forgotten as I sucked his tongue into my mouth, my hands braced behind his neck with our bodies fully aligned. I could tell he was just as turned on as I was; the evidence was long and hard and pressed between our bodies. I finally let go of all my inhibitions and ground my hips against him. He groaned into my mouth but never broke contact. He assaulted my lips with bruising kisses, letting his teeth nip my lips. He pulled away from me and whispered against my lips.

"I will have you tonight." It was a command that sent chills through my overheated body.

He grabbed my hand led me out of the bar. He opened the door of his newest purchase, an Aston Martin Vantage and helped me inside. I could barely keep from drooling; it was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. The smooth sleek lines of the exterior did nothing to prepare me for the thrill when the engine purred to life. My body shivered as I felt the powerful engine vibrate the car. The cool leather felt so good against my overheated skin. I sighed as we rode through the dark streets of Trenton. My body was humming with need and all I could do was squeeze my thighs together to try and ease the ache.

"Take off your panties." Ranger commanded. I looked at him and my mouth fell open. I couldn't really do that, could I?

"Now." Okay… maybe I could. I slid the scrap of blue silk down my legs and held them in my hand. He leaned across and took them from me. I could feel the heat on my face and I knew I was blushing from head to toe, but my body was singing a different song. The ache between my legs was already unbearable. I closed my eyes and leaned back, thinking about Ranger covering me with his body, finally sliding inside of me and I moaned out loud at the thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." He asked, his eyes darting between me and the road.

When I didn't respond, Ranger's hand slid to the base of my neck and he grabbed a handful of curls, forcing my head back, ripping another moan from my lips.

"Tell me now." A thrill went through my whole body at his command. I had no idea it could be like this. It felt dirty but my body betrayed me as heat coursed through me at his display of power.

"I was thinking about you fucking me." I regretted my words as soon as I said them, maybe Ranger wanted a good girl. Good girls did not say things like that. I moaned as his grip tightened on my hair.

"Oh, I plan on it Babe. But, not until you've begged me with those sweet little lips."

He ran his thumb across my lips and I sucked it into my mouth reflexively, swirling my tongue around it, much like I wanted to do with another part of his body.

We screeched to a halt in the parking garage and Ranger was out of the car and opening my door in mere seconds. The elevator was waiting and as soon as the doors closed he had my back pressed against the cold, unforgiving steel. A small gasp escaped my lips before he captured my mouth in a searing kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock was long and hard, pressing against my bare center. The rough material of his jeans rubbed against my clit and made me cry out against his lips. I was briefly aware of our arrival on the seventh floor and him using the key fob to let us into the apartment. His lips assaulted my neck, his teeth grazing the skin. He dropped me onto my feet in the bedroom.

"Close your eyes and don't move." He commanded as he disappeared into the closet. I obeyed and felt the heat from his body when he returned. I felt the brush of fabric as he tied the blindfold in place.

"Hold out your wrists." I felt cool leather cuffs incase my wrists and snap into place. A protest was on the tip of my tongue, but he silenced me with another command.

"Undress." I timidly slipped the thin jersey material from my body, standing before Ranger in nothing but a blue silk bra, 4 inch FMP's that tied around my ankles and the leather cuffs on my wrists.

One flip of his wrist and my breasts were bare, my nipples hard and aching to be touched as my bra hit the floor.

"Step back and sit on the bed." I fumbled slightly; fear running through my body as I found my way on to the bed. The sheets were cool and smooth against my overheated skin as I kneeled on them. I felt Ranger's fingers graze my skin ever so lightly and I moaned at the sensation.

"On your hands and knees." He barked from somewhere behind me. I felt his body heat as he leaned over me and snapped the lock in place on my wrists, binding the two cuffs together.

"Lean forward." I heard another snap of metal and I could no longer move. My wrists were tethered to the bed. The light brush of his fingertips over my spine and the cool air surrounding me let me know he had moved away. I strained to hear what he was doing next but it was deathly quiet. Ranger knew how to be silent if he needed to and he was using this skill masterfully.

"Ranger?" I questioned with a trembling voice when the fear got the better of me. I felt the bed dip under his weight and his body surrounded me as he whispered in my ear.

"You're okay, Babe. I promise I will not do anything you won't like. You're safe with me."

His lips found mine, the kiss so passionate it took my breath away. He moved away once again but did not leave the bed. He spread my knees farther apart and forced my head down onto the bed. His fingers caressed my skin and cupped my ass. I squirmed against his touch, silently begging him with my body. Then I felt the sharp sting as his hand hit the tender flesh of my ass. Pain soared through my body as he caressed the place he had just punished before giving me another spank. This time the pain was laced with pleasure and it made me moan for him. Three more quick slaps against my skin and I was spreading myself wider, begging him to touch my center. I thought I would sob as the need to be filled gripped my body.

I felt something cool and smooth caress my skin. My brain desperately tried to register the sensation as the soft whispered touch turned to pain as the cords of the flogger hit my skin and I cried out.

"That's it, Babe. Let me hear you." Ranger commanded as he swung the flogger again and again making the pain mix with pleasure until I was pleading with him.

"Tell me what you want, Babe. Say it." He ground out as he hit me again, harder than before.

"Please Ranger, please fuck me." I begged, pulling against the bonds, squirming under his ministrations. His hand stung my flesh again as he commanded me to be still.

I felt a cold wet substance run between the cheeks of my ass and the fear returned full force. I started to protest against whatever he had in mind.

"Do you want to be fucked or not?" he asked as he teased my pussy. I screamed in frustration as he removed his hand.

"Well?" he inquired, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling gently.

"Yes." I ground out. I heard the unmistakable buzz and my body tensed as I felt the hard cool plastic press against my ass.

"Easy Babe, relax or it's going to hurt." Pleasure rushed through my body as his tongue touched me in that forbidden place. I screamed his name and pulled against the bonds. I felt humiliation but it was quickly replaced by desire as he primed me with his finger and tongue until I was begging for him to fill me. When he finally slid the slim vibrator inside my ass I thought I would pass out from the sensations that wracked my body.

"Fuck, please Ranger." I screamed as he slowly began to move the vibrator inside me.

I could feel the wetness on the insides of my thighs. I felt like I was burning alive from the heat that raced through by body. My breasts and pussy ached to be touched, but the only sensation I was getting was the friction of the vibrator. I felt the bed shift and felt the heat of his body against the back of my thighs.

I sighed in relief, knowing he was finally going to fuck me, only to feel his tongue brush my pussy. He lapped at the wetness, slowly circling his tongue around my swollen clit. My pussy opened to his tongue as I pushed myself back against his mouth, desperately trying to find release. He quickly drove me to the peak only to stop and pull away from me once more. I cried out in frustration. The colorful words that left my lips left nothing to the imagination.

The bed shifted and I felt his lips brush against mine. "My my, what a dirty little mouth."

I felt him move in front of me and he grabbed my face, pulling me to him. I knew what he wanted and sat back on my heels and struggled to find the right position. I used my cheek to follow the line of his thigh and the first tentative lick of my tongue brought a satisfied sigh from his lips. Finding my way with my tongue to the tip, I plunged his cock into my mouth as far as it would go. He was hot and heavy against my tongue and I struggled against the bonds, wanting to wrap my hands around his cock. I swirled my tongue around him and sucked him for all I was worth, licking and sucking as much of him as I could get into my mouth. A growl left his lips as he pulled his cock from my mouth.

"You threaten my control, little girl. I've never come that close to coming before I was ready."

The bed dipped under his weight and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance a second before he sheathed himself inside me. I screamed for him, long and loud while my body was filled by both his cock and the vibrator. A sob left my lips as he finally began to move inside me.

The sensations raced through my body, filling me with exquisite pleasure and driving me to the peak so fast that the orgasm that wracked my body caught me by surprise. Ranger was relentless with quick hard thrusts, dragging my orgasm out until another quickly began to build in its place. He found that spot deep inside me and rubbed his cock across it over and over until I was begging and pleading for him to fuck me harder. I felt him lean over me and with a click my hands were free and he released the blindfold without missing a single stroke. He pulled my body up until we were both on our knees, our bodies a single line. My head fell back and he wrapped his hand around my throat, adding gentle pressure. The heavy weight of his hand around my throat and his cock pounding inside me was enough to send me over the edge again, screaming his name. I felt my pussy clench around his cock and then the pulse of his release as he spilled himself inside me.

He pulled me down onto the bed next to him as we tried in vain to catch our breath.

"You're a very dangerous woman, Stephanie."

"Why do you say that?" I inquired.

"A man could become addicted to that sweet body of yours and never want to let you go."

"What if I don't want him to let me go?" I asked hesitantly.

"Forever is a promise, Babe. All you need to do is say the word."

"Yes." I responded without hesitation.

Laughter sparkled in his eyes as a grin broke out over his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words."

The End!


End file.
